


In the Wake

by Decepticonsensual



Series: Enemy Mine [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus needs the help of an old enemy to take down a nest of Decepticons, which means confronting his demons.  But some demons offer very seductive deals.  (Warnings for BDSM, mentions of past torture and trauma, and what I'm going to just call VERY unhealthy coping mechanisms.  Spoilers through MTMTE 21.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wake

“There you are.  We’re T minus 3 hours to landfall.  And I’m warning you right now, you’d better be as good at killing Decepticons as you are at killing Autobots, or this entire deal is off, and you go right back to the cell where I found you.”  
  
“My, my.  A threat from the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.  I’m _trembling._   Hello to you, too, Fortress Maximus.  Did you miss me?”

“I haven’t thought about you once.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“And you’re a sad little psychopath.  I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

“Oh, I know _that_.  I could tell from the second you strode into my prison.  And believe it or not, I _much_ prefer it that way.  Broken toys are no fun.”  A silence, as Fortress Maximus’s optics narrow, refusing to be baited.  Overlord tilts his head to one side, that theatrically expressive face the picture of concern.  “But you’re still angry with me, aren’t you?  All the things I did to you, all the things I _made_ you do… Tell me, Max, would your spark finally find peace if I allowed you to have your revenge?”

“Wh- what do you mean?”

“Right here, right now.  Get out those duly-appointed cuffs of yours.  I will put myself completely at your mercy… just as you were at mine.”

It’s barely perceptible, but Fortress Maximus is shaking.  “I could do anything to you.”

“Mmmm.  I look forward to it.”

“I could _kill_ you.”

“You won’t.”

“Why should I agree to something you’re so clearly getting off on?”

“Because your cooling fans just kicked in.  Admit it, Max:  you _want_ this.  You want to spread me out and rip me apart.  Dig into my circuitry; find out what it takes to make me scream; see the helpless fear in my optics as you –”

“And you want all of that from me?  What am I, some kind of substitute Megatron?”

Silence.

“That’s it, isn’t it?”

“No questions, Fortress Maximus.  The offer stands; take it or leave it.  Those are my terms.”

“I’ve had enough of your terms.  My ship, my mission, my rules now.  _Answer the question._ ”

For the first time, Overlord looks away, those sickeningly bright optics dimming.  “… yes.”

“… Get on your knees.  Let’s see what that ludicrous mouth of yours can _really_ do.”

There is the click of handcuffs, and Overlord’s absurdly full lips curve into a smile.


End file.
